


A Slow Road To Hell

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, POV Outsider, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chisa Yukizome teaches a class, and witnesses the beginnings of despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Road To Hell

_ Okay, so there’ll be sixteen kids who probably have no clue who anyone else is, but they’ll all end up befriending each other soon.  _

 

_ That’s what happened to me, so I have to facilitate that experience for them, and I hope I don’t screw this all up or hurt anyone…  _

 

Munakata is convinced that I’m being completely irrational and have no reason to be freaking out over my first day of teaching. I want to tell him that at least his talent’s somewhat related to education while mine isn’t, and they probably should’ve hired him. 

 

_ Then again, he’s like a wall to… basically everyone, which is probably not the best teaching model and the kids would probably just assume that this place is just a crazy pressure-cooker.  _

 

“...um, what’s your name?” a pink-haired girl asks me, and I realize that I’ve been pacing around my classroom like a madwoman and probably look like a really nervous student. 

 

_ Well, at least I didn’t trip over anyone and they’ll find me more relatable.  _

 

_ I am a human too, students. I do stupid things and trip over completely random stuff and am only a little older than all of you.  _

 

“I’m Yukizome Chisa, and I’ll be teaching you guys.” I answer. 

 

“...Nanami Chiaki; it’s nice to meet you…” my student answers, before collapsing into a chair. 

 

* * *

 

_ I’ll just finish grading the rest of the papers after lunch and try to keep figuring out how brain diseases and Nosovelican customs work and why Saionji is intent on bullying people for no reason…  _

 

_ I’m meeting an old friend in a cafe, and I spend the entire time thinking about my job.  _

 

“How are the kids?” Munakata asks, as the waiter comes by with our food. 

 

“There’s a part of me that pities our teachers.” 

 

_ I’ll get used to this, eventually. At least I’m good at cleaning up the mess my classroom becomes half the time?  _

 

_ Still, the kids are amazing. I want to give them the world.  _

 

“Why are you here?” I ask, for he’s staring out the window at the front door of Hope’s Peak. 

 

_ The last time I saw you, you said that you’d gotten a job with some software company five hours away from here. Why’d you choose today to come back?  _

 

_ I mean, I don’t mind you visiting, but…  _

 

“I… just heard some rumors about the school, and wanted to see if they were true or not.” 

 

“What did you hear?” 

 

_ Why would you come back in search of something that’s probably a lie, Munakata?  _

 

“They’re opening up an affiliated maid cafe due to budget shortages.” he quips, but it sounds like he’s trying to change the subject to something else entirely. 

 

“If that’s the case, they would’ve hired me to work there.” 

 

The waiter comes by with our check and Munakata drops me off at my door, and I feel like ice is running through my veins instead of blood. 

 

* * *

 

_ What could possibly be brewing under the surface of this school?  _

 

It’s a perfectly ordinary Monday morning, and all the kids are congregated outside the door, as if trying to stave off the inevitable. There are seventeen of them… 

 

_ Wait, who brought a random person onto the campus?  _

 

I don’t know why my brain jumped to that thought when the dark-haired boy next to Nanami is probably another student here, but I guess I’m just being paranoid over what Munakata told me…. 

 

_ At least she’s interacting with other people?  _

 

_ And Saionji’s still bullying Tsumiki and Komaeda’s brain is disintegrating and I need to figure out how to stop all this…  _

 

“Nanami, you’re not allowed to bring non-students onto the campus.” I say, and it looks like her friend’s trying to blend in with the wall.

 

_ I’m sorry if you’re actually a student here; I’m just overthinking everything…  _

 

“He actually goes to school here.” she answers, and her friend  _ is  _ wearing a Hope’s Peak uniform… 

 

“What year are you in?” I blurt out, in an attempt to stop myself from apologizing, but he’s still staring at the wall and incoherently stammering. 

 

_ If you can pull Nanami out of her shell, you’re definitely someone I want to know better…  _

 

“He’s in the Reserve Department.” 

 

_ The what?!  _

 

I want to ask Nanami or her friend what exactly that is, but he’s disappeared and I need to start class, so I unlock the door and send my question to Munakata. 

 

* * *

 

_ We’ve made it… it’s been a really bizarre road, but we’re all still in one piece…  _

 

I don’t know if that’s too low of a standard, but no one’s broken any limbs or had their eardrums destroyed, so I guess I haven’t failed too much as a teacher.

 

_ Either way, I still have time ahead of me, and they’ll probably see each other over vacation.  _

 

I'm about to collapse onto my bed when I realize that it’s covered in photographs. I pick one of a classroom up, and there’s familiar-looking handwriting on the back. 

 

_ He briefly took up photography when we were in school, so I guess he’s gotten back into it? I’ll have to see if Koizumi wants to give him lessons…  _

 

It says on the back of the photo that this classroom seats five hundred people. I’m not sure if that’s even possible, but I pick up another photo from the bed and read its caption. 

 

_ Hope’s Peak Reserve Department. All are welcome, regardless of ability.  _

 

The next photo is of a hallway filled with children wearing the same uniform as Nanami’s friend. 

 

_ There is no difference between the curriculum of this school and any normal high school. The only reason this place exists is to drain its students of money.  _

 

_ You have a right to know, Yukizome.  _

 

There are at least ten other images on my bed, but I need to meet with the headmaster and ask him if any of this is real and why we started up a scam for money. 

 

I call him, but I get an automated voice telling me that Kirigiri Jin will not be available. 

 

* * *

 

My students come back from summer vacation with smiles and rumors about the class below them. Everything is perfectly normal, and I am  _ not  _ going to let the discovery of Hope’s Peak scamming innocent people impede my teaching. 

 

_ You fell on top of Owari yesterday and you stepped on Sun-D. They’re probably noticing that there’s something really weird going on with you.  _

 

_ Half of my students aren’t showing up to class and the ones that do look like they’re in a trance.   _

 

I can’t reach any of them. I’ve tried varying teaching modules and calling for experimentation and just asking why no one’s here, but all I get are silence and apathy. 

 

_ What’s happened to them? Could I have done anything to stop them?!  _

 

Satou Yukira dies in the middle of the year and Nanami Chiaki follows her to the grave, and there’s no way for anyone unaffiliated with the school to get through security, so  _ someone  _ here must’ve killed them… 

 

_ It’s not… it can’t be any of my students, right? Even though they knew them the best… do any of them have motives to kill?  _

 

_ Could I have stopped all this by being more attentive?  _

 

I think there’s a dark-haired man stalking me, but I might just be going insane from the stress. It’s a perfectly ordinary sunny Monday, and I am going to get to the bottom of this mess, even if-

 

BANG!

 

* * *

 

I wake up in a hospital, and Munakata’s sitting next to my bed. The last thing I remember is seeing an explosion, so I was probably blinded and brought here… 

 

_ The explosion was outside your classroom door and one of your students is a mechanic.  _

 

_ Why would Souda set off a bomb, though? Why would any of them want to kill me?  _

 

“What’s happening?” I blurt out, even though I probably should’ve said something more coherent. 

 

“The world is ending.” 

 

_ It’s not like you to be so hyperbolic, so… how long have I been here? How long has it been since…  _

 

“Yukizome, do you want to join me?” he asks, thankfully stopping me from thinking about my students killing people. 

 

“In what?” 

  
“In eliminating despair and stopping this apocalypse.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably will end up non-canon as more episodes come out, but I hope you like it.


End file.
